same, but not
by moshi-ben
Summary: during his childhood he met many people... good and bad. now he seeks revenge to the person who killed his gurdian. r&r.[ i can't seem to edit the fic ]
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: i don't own naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

A six year old blond boy came into view of a red haired boy. "here." The blond offered a hand to the other boy. the red haired boy slowly grabbed the out stretched hand.

" thank you." Whispered the red headed boy as he let go of the hand.  
Again, the blond shot out his hand in front of the other kid, " I'm Naruto. What's your name?" The red haired boy's eyes grew a bit wide as he stared at him. He hesitated in shaking the others hand but decided to do it. For the first time in his life as a child, he smiled. Not just an ordinary smile, but a smile that can be said that it is genuine not a forced smile. "My name is Gaara."

After sometime of knowing each other, they played a lot and started to talk about their selves and their dreams as they grew up. " you know… when I grow up I would like to be a kage." the young Naruto said as a smile crept up his face.

" why do you want to be a kage?" young Gaara looked at him puzzle.

Young Naruto tilted his head down. " because…" this time blue orbs met mint green. " because I want people to acknowledge me. I want them to know who I a-" his little speech was cut shortly by a man.

" oi! Naruto! Where are you?" a man shouted.

From their spot, Naruto saw the man nearing so he decided to bid a farewell to his new found friend. " Gaara… I think we are leaving now…" his bright face suddenly turned to a sad one.

" won't you come back again?" Gaara looked at him, a cheerless expression was seen in his face.

For the second time that day, Naruto tilted his head, " I don't know…" his eyes was scanning the featured of the other kid. Then his head shot up. " I know! Why don't we promise each other that we will meet again some other time." Naruto's eyes were filled with hope as he held up his little finger.

Gaara latched his little finger to Naruto's. " promise?" the blond asked.

"umh," Gaara nodded, " promise!" both boys smiled.

Slowly they pulled their fingers away, " so long then…Gaara." Naruto turned to face the man who was calling him.

Naruto, a twelve year old boy, woke up from his trance. He yawned as he stretched his arms. He massaged his eyes to rub off the sleepiness from it. The blond studied his surroundings, taking note from everything he sees. From his position, he watched everyone on the classroom. How they chat and giggle.

This day was the day that they will be assigned to a team and will be under a jounin. Iruka, the chuunin, was trying to tell something to them. Naruto barely heard it but he heard his team mate's names. Just a while ago, he was beaten by the girls because he accidentally kissed their 'sasuke-kun'. Yes, kissed and not on the cheeks but on the lips. Hell yeah. It's not that he wanted it or anything. It was just an accident!

Hours later

"ahhhhh! Where the hell is our instructor!" Naruto complained. " all of the teams are gone and still our instructor hasn't showed up!" he added then stood up. He went to the board and got himself an eraser. He placed it on the door so when their teacher arrives, he will be hit by it.

Sakura, the pink haired girl, spoke. " you'll just get your self into trouble again."

Naruto chuckled, as the thought of their teacher not falling for such a goofy trick but then pushed it away. " hehehe! It's for being late." He crept into his chair.

"hn. As if someone will fall for that." Sasuke, a black haired boy and a Uchiha, butted in.

"yeah! As if a 'jounin' will fall for that." Sakura supported his beloved 'Sasuke-kun'.

Minutes passed and their teacher arrived. He stuck out his head from the door then pushed it. But as he pushed it aside, the board eraser plopped down to his head and to the ground. The three, comically, sweet dropped. But for Naruto, it wasn't that because of how clumsy their teacher is, his facial expression was giving out something like a 'no way' look. Slowly the jounin walked to the teacher's table. " my first impression to you guys is I hate you." His visible eye stared at them lazily. " now why don't you three follow me."

somewhere out there

The jounin sat to the cold ground. " why don't you three introduce your selves and you could say what you like, dislike and your dreams in life…why don't you go first" his right eye curved up indicating that he was smiling as he pointed the pink haired girl.

" well… my name is Haruno Sakura. I like…" she glanced at Sasuke then giggled. " my dream is…" again she glanced at Sasuke then blushed. " I hate… him." She glared daggers at Naruto as she remembered what the blond had done earlier that morning.

' huh… looks like I would be stuck with a love struck girl.' He thought. " alright. Next is the black haired boy."

Sasuke glanced at him before saying stuffs. " I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like many things. I dislike a lot of things. I don't call it a dream but it is more of an ambition and it is to kill someone." His eyes didn't show any emotions except for hate.

Though the jounin looked lazy, he was thinking a lot, ' so this is the last survivor of the Uchiha.' " last one…" the teacher looked at Naruto.

The blond still starring at the clouds began, " my name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like a lot of things. I dislike a lot of things. My dream is to become a hokage and to kill a snake."

* * *

a.n. what do you think? good? bad? it sucks? any comments are welcome. just read and review 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Last time:

_Though the jounin looked lazy, he was thinking a lot, ' so this is the last survivor of the Uchiha.' " last one…" the teacher looked at Naruto._

_The blond still starring at the clouds began, " my name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like a lot of things. I dislike a lot of things. My dream is to become a hokage and to kill a snake."_

Now… to the story…

Sakura arched an eyebrow. " snake? And to tell that you're a ninja! You haven't even killed one?" she said this with sarcasm in her voice.

Naruto looked at his pink haired team mate. " well… it's not an ordinary snake that you can just kill out there on the woods. That snake is special." then he looked at his sensei,

" right, kakashi-sensei." He gave him a smile before looking back at the sky.

If you were a good observant you would say that kakashi in return smiled to Naruto as the fabric that was covering the half of his face was moving. Again, Sakura's face showed much more confusion.

"now then… tomorrow, meet me at the 1trainging grounds. Umh… around 7 am. And don't eat breakfast, you'll just throw it up. Bye." With that said he vanished leaving smokes.

Next day

Naruto woke up 6:30 in the morning. Knowing his sensei well, he didn't even tried to move fast. He left his apartment 7:15. He knew what his teacher was up to, so putting the 'don't-eat-breakfast' aside he stopped at Ichiraku to eat his favourite ramen. For that morning he just ate 2 ramens. He arrived at the training grounds almost 8 a.m. When he was near the 3 logs, he can see his girl team mate's angry face.

" oi!" Naruto called. " I bet Kakashi-sensei isn't here yet! Am I right." He said not in question but in statement. He was so sure that their sensei wasn't the type to show up early.

10:00 a.m.

" mou! He is very late. It's 10 already!" Sakura stomped her feet several times then kicked the log beside her. " if he isn't going to show up then I'll just leave…" as if that was the magic word their sensei arrived. His right hand was raised to the level of his face as if saying hi.

" yo!"

The right eyebrow of sakura was raised and was twitching. " DON'T 'YO' ME! YOU WERE THREE HOURS LATE! IT WAS GOD DAMNED THREE HOURS!" good thing Kakashi was a 'always alert ninja', he immediately put ear plugs to his ear. And it was good thing that Sasuke and Naruto was kilometres away from them.

After Sakura's shoutings the two shinobis walked back to where Kakashi and Sakura was. " you better have a good explanation for this one." Sakura warned.

" well you see… I was on my way here but a horde of black cats were blocking my way and so I needed to avoi-" kakashi was rudely cut by his student.

" Liar!" sakura shouted.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head. " well… I'll be straight to the point. Today we'll have a survival training." He then got something from his pocket. " as you can see I have bells here," he held the bell up and moved it so it would make sounds. " you three must get this before this clock rings." He laid the clock on top of the log.

Sakura just snorted. " haven't we have enough training at the academy?"

The copy ninja glanced at her, " I forgot to tell that this is part of the test. This is to know if you would be fitted at the ninja world or perhaps go back to the academy and train. If you can't get a bell then you will fail and be tied to that log and I'll eat your lunch in front of you. Oh, and you will be brought back to the academy. This test has a 66.6 of failure rate." He explained.

" what? No way!" Naruto shouted.

" then what about all those trainings we have passed. It will just be all wasted." Sakura said.

"then...so be it." Kakashi said. " if you don't want to… there is always an option, you could quit being a ninja or try to be one by doing this test. So, what's your choice?"

Naruto tied his hitai-ate tighter. " I'll never back out of this test even if I go back to the academy!"

Sasuke just looked at him then nodded. Seeing that, Sakura joined the team.

" so it's settled… the training starts… now!" Kakashi said as he pulled out his perverted book.

As the team heard the word now, they went to different directions and hid themselves. Sasuke is hiding in the trees right in front of Kakashi. Sakura is on the west wing of the training field. Naruto is hiding at the bushes at the back of Kakashi. The copy ninja could detect Sasuke and Sakura as if they were just in front of him, sitting like ducks. ' hmm… guess he wanted to take this seriously.' He thought as he was looking for the hiding place of Naruto.

Naruto was smirking to himself. He didn't want to obey the things his sensei had told him. He didn't want to hold back just for his team mates. He knew what this test is for, for he had tried it once.

flash back

"oi! You blonde-boy! " A boy with greenish hair called Naruto's attention. His grey orbs looked into the sapphire orbs of his team mate. His name is Gin ok. I won't give them surnames coz I suck at naming characters. " why don't you help me get out of here!"

Naruto glanced at him then turned his whole body towards Gin. He decided to free him from the net that was hanging in the tree which is one of the traps their sensei had set. He calmly walked towards the green haired boy. " you know, you can hurry up if you like." Gin said while rocking the net.

" but it's so tiring." Then Naruto remembered something, he got a shuriken from his holster which he threw to cut the rope. With the sudden action, the boy fell with out warning. He landed ungracefully with his butt making contact with the bumpy ground.

Out of nowhere, their other two team mates arrived. The first one was a girl with long wavy honey-brown locks that were neatly tied in a high pony-tail and she had dark brown eyes, her name is Akiru. The other one is a boy with his black left eye and a blue one on his right and he has dark brown hair that had reached his shoulder but it was tidily tied in a low pony-tale, his name is Hotaru. " what are you two idiots doing?" Akiru raised an eye brow to them as she placed a hand on her hip.

Naruto grinned to them, " nothing really." The green haired boy and Naruto stepped closer to the other two shinobis. " I thought we were going to get him by cooperating with each other? What had happened?" the blond boy asked in mono tone.

Hotaru scratched his head before answering him. " well actually… he got me by surprise. He used a clone to attack us on our spot then Gin suddenly vanished from my sight." He said briefly.

They looked at the only girl in the team, now it was Akiru's turn to explain what happened to her. " cough… the clone fought with me using taijutsu only. Then I was pushed back at the forest."

Then she looked at Gin so the other two followed her gaze. " hehehe…when I vanished from your sight I was cut into that trap, " he pointed the branched of the tree where the remains of the net and rope was hanging.

After the short explanation they all turned to look at the youngest member of the group the three genins are one year older than naru and Naru is only 11 in this flash back . " huh?" he pointed himself. " me…? Well I was just left unharmed in my spot then none of you signalled me or moved so I tried to find all of you then I saw Gin and you guys."

The girl gritted her teeth, " that was totally unfair! Why did Kakashi-sensei leave you unharmed!" by this time now, after saying that aloud, she was trying to calm her self a bit.

" Any way… let's renew our plan." Hotaru started the plan. " since your senses are reliable," the long-haired boy looked at the green headed boy, " you'll tell us if he is near. I'm kind of sure that he will be hiding. Akiru, could you use the kage mane?" he averted his gaze to the girl.

"uhn. I think I can for only two or three minutes."

"good that will buy us some time." He angled his head to the direction where Naruto is, " Naruto, you and I will get the bells as soon as Akiru uses the Kage mane. If not successful, we will keep him busy while you get the bells since you're the fastest here." They all nodded to their acting leader.

* * *

A.N: so what do you think? good? bad? worse? any comments and suggestions are welcome 


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: **sorry! I forgot to type what the number was meant for. I'm so sorry!

1. I don't know how many training grounds are there. When I read other fics they specify which training grounds they are in, but in my case…no, I won't specify them.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 3**

**_still on the flashback_**

Few minutes had passed and they were about to put their plan in action. Slowly they were coming closer to their sensei. As what Hotaru had guessed, their sensei was hiding from them. With the help of Gin, they found where their sensei was hiding. Some were clones but Gin can detect where the real Kakashi is. He green haired boy said that their teacher was hiding above a tree, about five feet away from them. Slowly, Hotaru peeked through the bushes they were in. Exactly about five feet away from them was their pervert sensei, reading his come, come paradise. The dark haired teen gestured them to go to their spots. Once arranged they executed their plan. Meanwhile, Kakashi was still reading but was aware of his students.

The silver haired jounin has the book in front of his face but was looking at the children coming close to his spot. ' hmmm, they have a good team work an—' Kakashi was suddenly attacked. He dodge some kunai aiming for his hands. He leapt down to the ground and found his only female student.

She smiled to him, " Kagemane no jutsu!" she caught her sensei. Kakashi can break through the jutsu for it wasn't that strong yet. Base from his observation she had just learnt it about three or five days. He decided not to so he would know how the others would work.

Now it was the turn of Naruto and Hotaru. " oi! The bells!" she called aloud.

" nice job!" Naruto said as she passed by her team mate. He and the dark haired boy grabbed the bell and jump near their team mates. Akiru released the jutsu and stood beside Gin.

They all grinned at their sensei whom doesn't show any emotion. " we won sensei!" Gin said happily. " we didn't fail!"

Kakashi's expression changed, he smiled to them. " exactly." His visible eye curved up. " but who will get the bells?"

All of a sudden their laughs and giggling died. Yes. How could they forget that! Who would get the bell? Hotaru? He was the one whom did all the planning. He sure has the rights to get it. Gin? Naruto? Akiru?

The blond haired boy broke the silence. " well, I will definitely give this bell to any of you. Since you and the hokage just let me join and I haven't eve graduated, any of you can take this bell." He gave the small bell to Akiru. " and I know the council won't like it… me being a genin in an early age."

"N-Naru-chan?... I can't have this. We've all work hard for this, so it won't be fair." The girl said.

"yeah, that's absolutely right." Hotaru stepped forward. " we can't have this if two of us has to go back to the academy." He gave the bell to kakashi and so did Akiru and the team turned to leave the forest.

Kakashi watched them with serious face, " if that's the case then… you all passed the exam!" he said clearly, the kids stopped on their track.

Gin looked at his sensei and the others followed, " re-really, sensei!" his eyes was watery.

"hai."

"yeah! We did it! We passed!" they all shouted.

_**end of flashback**_

_**  
**_

_**back to team seven**_

Sasuke grew impatient so he tried to attack kakashi with some shurikens but kakashi just dodge it. ' heeh… giving away his direction…' kakashi thought.

' how much stupider can he get! Giving away his spot… I guess I have to get them so we could work as a team.' Naruto thought as he silently went to sakura's spot. Naruto knew that sakura won't listen to him so before he got close to Sakura he used henge and transformed to Sasuke. He slowly sneaked behind sakura and tapped her lightly at her shoulder.

" Sasu—" the pink haired girl said but was cut by the hand of 'Sasuke' and she saw him put his finger to his mouth, gesturing to be quiet. She nodded to it hen 'Sasuke' told his plan and said that they will fetch ' Naruto '. She groaned as soon as she heard the blonds name but just let it slip since it was 'Sasuke-kun's idea.

As they went to the other side Sakura noticed that their sensei was fighting. She stopped and peeked through the bushes and saw the real Sasuke fighting their teacher. The pink haired girl faced the 'Sasuke' beside her whom is grinning at her and transformed back. " why you! How dare you transform into Sasuke-kun!" she was ready to beat him but she heard a loud crashing at the trees. She guessed that it was Sasuke being thrown to the branches. The forehead girl was ready to jump in the clearing and help Sasuke but was stopped by Naruto.

" no, Sakura-chan. I'll get him. Stay here and keep masking your chakra." With that said he jumped up then to Sasuke's place. Naruto saw Sasuke and helped him get to his feet. At first Sasuke didn't let the blond help him but after the talk with the blond about the team work and all he agreed and went back to where Sakura was.

**Kakashi**

Again he was slightly giggling while reading his favorite book. He was fully aware that they are already in the move but he stayed like that so they will think that he isn't ready yet. But then again, Naruto was with them. He may be low in the papers but not in this actual test. A little while had passed and the three genin appeared at his front. He somewhat glanced a little to them.

Kakashi knew what the smallest boy could do, so he placed his book at his pocket. While Sakura and Sasuke were changing their stance, Naruto used kage bunshin and four clones appeared. " I think this is enough." The blond said then crouched a bit and so did his clones. Sakura and Sasuke started throwing many kunais to their sensei. Naruto and his clones suddenly became blur. The jounin dodge every kunai the two was throwing. He jumped to his left to evade the shuriken that Sasuke threw. As he landed, four Naruto's skidded to his spot. They were yelling Uzumaki as they hit the target, but unfortunately Kakashi manage to block them by stopping their movement and threw kunais at them. Out of nowhere the real Naruto appeared kunai in hand. Kakashi held a kunai in his right hand and they clashed with each other. " heh!" Naruto smirked as the silver haired jounin felt a wind passed by him. The blond boy jumped back to his team mates.

" looks like we won, sensei!" Sakura said cheerfully as she dangled the bell beside her face that has a big smile. Naruto has the foxy grinned plastered on his face while Sasuke just gave a small smile.

The jounin's visible eye arched up, " I guess you did." He said as he chuckled. He knew asking them who'll get the bell won't matter. " come on. I'll treat you all to Ichiraku's.

* * *

A.N….. waaaaaaaaahhh! At last I'm finished! Heh, I know I suck at fighting scenes. Next time I'll try my best to give you readers a good chapie! I hope. Hehehe sweat drops. 


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: **hehehe! it took me a while to upload. I thought I could make a longer chapie... and in the end laziness took over my body...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

The blond haired boy stood beside the memorial ( ehrm… what d'ya call it again? I can't seem to remember. ) He was silently thinking about the events that happened. This passed few days went by like a whirl of wind. Being in a new team had many effects. He randomly remembers his past, especially the bad ones which he wanted to forget.

" ne, one-chan… how are you doing? I hope your happy. I know you like watching me doing stupid stuffs and you have all the time to do that now." He quietly said to no one.

­–pause–

" did you met Gin-kun there?" the wind blew , caressing his whole body as it gave slight warmness to the youth. He kept quiet for a moment, savoring the company of the sounds of nature. He inhaled before he started again.

"I'm sorry if I didn't visit you for…for how many years. I just can't… cause way back then I didn't have the strength and courage to face in those years. And then Gin… It's just that fate hasn't been kind to me. It's as if I'm a curse to any one whom I befriend of." His words were cradled by the swift breeze. Inside he felt his whole world will shatter again if he will be, again, the cause of the death of his team mates. Sadness clouded his bright blue eyes, he lowered his head. Then he tilted his head to face the tombstone (!). The sadness in his eyes was replaced by determination. " I won't let that happened again. I promise that to the both of you." His words faded in the air.

Minutes later, someone arrived. He held a bouquet of flowers in his hands. The flowers were all Iris, saying that there was good news or some kind. The man placed the flowers at the tombstone ( just bear with me ).

" you're pretty early today." Said the blonde. Well it's not like everyday you'll see a certain silver haired jounin coming on time or earlier.

The jounin smiled at him. For Naruto it was an enough answer. He knew that Kakashi was there for the same purpose as his.

" will the other two visit today?" inquired the blonde.

Kakashi shoved his hands on his pockets. " tonight… I think. They are on a mission today. They might not come back early."

" oh… I see." His eyes suddenly held many emotions but with a blink of an eye, it was back to it's bright baby blue color. " I think I'm going ahead. I haven't ate breakfast yet." He turned to leave and waved a hand to the jounin. Kakashi silently watched the retreating form of his student and saw him pivoted and faced him again.

" sensei…" the jounin raised an elegant eye brow. " don't be late by four hours. Three hours is enough." With that said Naruto disappeared leaving the swirling leaves.

_**Flash back**_

_"Naruto… have you heard the news?" he at his friend with confusion clearly painted on his face._

" _what news?" he stopped on his track so that Hotaru could catch his breath._

" _that you–" hands clasped his mouth, preventing him to say anything further by himself._

" _mou, hotaru-kun. And I thought 'we' are going to tell it to him." The girl pouted._

_Gin released his hands, " yeah. That's right."_

" _gomen, hehehe." The boy laughed a bit nervous for he knew what their girl team mate can do._

" _any way… the council…" akiru stopped so the other could say the next line._

"… _said yes."_

" _you are now"_

"_Our team mate!" they all said in unison. _

_The blonde raise a doubting eye brow, " honto? You're not pulling any pranks on me, are you?"_

" _yes and we are not pulling any pranks on you, Naru-chan!" she half yelled._

" _today, we are now officially team 10. the team Kakashi." Akiru hugged the youngest member of the group and the other two congratulated him for being a part of their team._

_**End of flash back**_

Blurs of shadows passed a tree. Then they split up in four directions. Each one of them moved with stealth. Their target wasn't that easy to catch. They need to be very careful so that the target won't get away for the tenth time that day. This mission was oh so boring.

' did we really do this kind of mission during those days?' Naruto thought as he saw their target licking its self. ' man. I still think it's better to have that pervert around. He mig–' his thoughts were cut short by the sound on the receiver.

" oi, Naruto are you listening?" came the high pitched voice of Sakura. Naruto just made a sound so she would know that he was listening. " so is the plan clear?"

Naruto shifted from his position. " che. Screw the plan." With that he came out the bushes he was hiding in. Four kunais are in his right hand.

" Naruto! What do you think your doing?" Sakura hollered to the mic. The three were lucky enough that they had released the receiver from their ears just before sakura burst out.

Naruto knew that the cat will run so he threw one kunai on the front of the cat then in all fours, stopping it just before it moves further. He jump and grabbed the cat by the skin/fur at the neck.

He brought the cat in front of his face. " you think you're wise enough to escape me, you–" all of a sudden he saw blurs of paws and claws. " AWWW! You stupid cat!" He found his face full of scratches. " Sakura, catch!" he threw the cat to sakura's lap.

"hey! Watch it. You might hurt the cute little cat." She was going to raise the cat in front of her but then she, too, were clawed by the cat ( milder). Sakura's eye brow twitched in annoyance. " why you little…!" out of nowhere she pulled out a rope and tied the cat by its feet.

Sasuke snorted, " the target is caught." He said in the mic, informing their sensei.

>/ >/ >/ >/ >/ >/

( I'll jump to the time before the chunin exam starts.)

Team seven just arrived at the hidden leaf from their current mission to the Wave country. They were very exhausted from the trip and due to the fighting's they have done to save Tazuna. With them is Haku, the child that has a bloodline limit. Naruto was able to save him from constant death. This was all thanks to the old hag who trained him in medical jutsus.

" Kakashi-san, you and those two are being summoned by the hokage." The ANBU pointed Naruto and Haku with his thumb.

The silver haired jounin nodded then faced Sasuke and Sakura. " you two. Both of you can go home now. Try to rest as much as possible because we won't have any missions for the whole week." With that they separated their ways.

**Hokage's office**

Naruto stood outside the door of the hokage's office, waiting to be summoned inside. Kakashi and Haku were the first ones to enter the chamber of the hokage. The blonde heard the sound of the door being opened and saw the emerging form of Haku and Kakashi.

" your turn." Kakashi said to his student.

" so what happened ?" Naruto asked looking at Haku and his sensei.

The jounin scratched his head and answered, " he said that he will discuss this with the council."

" well, I hope that they will let you stay here. Ne, Haku." Naruto received a warm smile from the other boy. " ja ne." he entered the hokage's office.

Naruto placed both of his hands at the back of his head as he faced the hokage. " what do you want, old man?"

Sarutobi, from his seat, stopped writing on the scrolls and looked at the blond boy who just came in. " good morning to you, Naruto."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, " you won't get me with that act, old man. I know you too well. Just get straight to the point." He placed his hands in his side.

" will you please come here." As what he was asked to do he went to the side of the working table of the hokage.

Something came up to the blond's head. He smiled before talking, " heh. What's the matter old man? Wanna make me the Hokage!"

The man in robe got a scroll near by and hit Naruto with it in the head. " don't count on it, boy." The man placed the scroll back and got a folder. " here." He handled it to the fox boy.

Naruto checked the front of the folder then its back. " so? What's this?" he glanced at the man, waiting for instructions.

" I would like you to accompany some shinobis that will be coming in here for the chuunin exams." He said straight.

" that's it?" he raised an eye brow.

" yes. That is all. And you will be the only one who's going to accompany them. Your teammates needs to train more…" he was cut short by the blond.

" and I don't need to train!" now he crossed his arms in front of his chest then smirked.

The hokage smiled. He didn't want to say it but Naruto was much stronger than his teammates. " I know that you know you are strong. " Naruto's smirk became a wide grin. " now… the shinobis you are to accompany are the sand team. If you can, try to read those files. They are to arrive the day after tomorrow."

Naruto flipped the folder open and scanned the pictures that are clipped on to the papers. One of the pictures got the attention of the blond. He looked at it with curious eyes.

The hokage tilted his head to see Naruto's eyes that is full of questions. " why? Is there something wrong Naruto?"

Naruto's eyes were still glued to the picture. " I just thought that I have seen this person."

He was looking at a boy the same age as he's. the boy has a red hair and has a tattoo on his left forehead.

The sandaime scooped up the picture from Naruto and saw the red haired boy. The hokages eyes twitched a little and Naruto was oblivious to it. " is that so?" the hokage suddenly said. " perhaps… during one of your missions."

Naruto just nodded to it out of habit. " yeah. I guess you're right. Well then, I'll see you around, old man."

+

**The following day**

Naruto rubbed his eyes as he yawned. " damn… why can't they just come during lunch time." He said silently to himself. The blond boy leaned to the post of the gate of konoha. It was 6 a.m. and he was assigned to escort the sand team when they arrive.

He was now standing there for five minutes and that time seemed like forever to him. He slowly slid down to the post and sat on the ground. " why do I have to do this…" His eyelids suddenly became heavy, his sight was blurring. He blinked twice to erase the slight sleepiness. After some minutes he saw three figures standing on a branch of a tree. From left was a girl whom had her hair tied in four sides, the one in the middle wore a black one piece clothing and he had those face paints and lastly a guy with red hair. The red headed boy was shorter than the other two, from Naruto's estimation the other boy was slightly taller than him, perhaps by centimeters.

"oi! Are you the team from suna?" Naruto yelled.

* * *

A.N: All suggestions and comments are welcome. **R&R**


End file.
